Murdina Bug
Murdina Bug was the wife of Arch Bug and worked as a housekeeper at the Big House on Fraser's Ridge. Personal History Murdina lived in the village of Auchterlonie in Scotland with her husband, Arch. She once went to the resident carline, wanting a solution to her lack of success in conceiving a child – she had miscarried four in the space of a year. The carline gave her a charm to use, but warned her that if she should use it and successfully bear a child, her husband would die. Events of the Novels ''The Fiery Cross In October 1770, Murdina and her husband Arch Bug meet Jamie Fraser while at the Gathering on Mount Helicon. Knowing he will need people to work on the Ridge while he is busy raising a militia, Jamie offers the Bugs a homestead on Fraser's Ridge, appointing Arch as factor and Murdina as housekeeper. A Breath of Snow and Ashes In October 1773, a band of bandits attacks Claire and Marsali Fraser, taking Claire hostage. Murdina's husband Arch joins with Jamie, Tom Christie, Roger, Fergus, Ian, and Kenny Lindsay to rescue Claire. They slaughter the entire group except for Lionel Brown, whom they take back to the Ridge for questioning. Lionel is kept at Bug's home while being held for interrogation. Days later, Lionel Brown crawls from the Bug's cabin all the way to the Big House, where Claire tends to his injuries and he implores her for mercy. While Claire is out of the surgery for a minute, Murdina smothers Brown with a pillow and kills him. In anticipation of retribution, Arch offers his own life in place of wife's, but Jamie spares them both. In December 1776, one of Donner's men finds a gold ingot in her work basket, revealing that Arch was the one who had stolen Jocasta's gold hoard. Arch admits that he was the masked man, all those years ago, who received one-third of the French gold intended to aid Charles Stuart's rebellion. This, reasonably, compels Jamie to terminate Arch's employment as factor and request that the Bugs leave the Ridge. An Echo in the Bone In January 1777, Murdina comes to the ruins of the Big House at night to retrieve the gold that is hidden underneath it. Jamie thinks that it is her husband, Arch, and calls to him. However, Mrs. Bug turns round and shoots Jamie in the leg – only then he realizes that it is in fact her, as Arch wouldn't be able to hold a pistol in his right hand. Ian sees his uncle fall, and although Jamie tries to warn him as to the identity of the shooter, he kills Mrs. Bug with an arrow to the throat. Ian is stricken with guilt and feels the weight of his mistake – Mrs. Bug was a grandmother figure to him. Mrs. Bug's funeral is held a few days later, and Arch Bug is in attendance. Ian faces him and admits that he is responsible for his wife's death, and Arch tells him he will see Ian again when Ian has something worth taking – a wife of his own – and then have his vengeance. Personality Physical Appearance Name *'Murdina''' is a Scottish feminine form of Murdo,Behind the Name: Murdina - accessed 13 July 2016 an Anglicized form of Muireadhach or Murchadh.Behind the Name: Murdo - accessed 13 July 2016 **'Muireadhach' a modern form of Muiredach,Behind the Name: Muireadhach - accessed 13 July 2016 meaning "lord" in Irish.Behind the Name: Muiredach - accessed 13 July 2016 **'Murchadh' is derived from Gaelic muir "sea" and cadh "warrior".Behind the Name: Murchadh - accessed 13 July 2016 *'Bug' is of Norman origin, from the place name Buge.House of Names: Bug. Accessed 11 April 2017. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:Deceased characters Category:Scottish characters Category:Catholic characters